


Семнадцать дней до весны

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Doppelganger, Fights, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Old Friends, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier is a clone of Bucky Barnes, and Bucky Barnes is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Роджерса нет сил спорить, потому что директор прав, и стоит приложить еще усилий, чтобы сделать Солдата ближе, но... на старых фотографиях: выцветших, оцарапанных, пачкой лежащих в запертом нижнем ящике стола, так много его, настоящего Барнса, что принять нового он не может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стив думает, что происходящее слишком похоже на абсурдный, нелепый ночной кошмар, не столько страшный, сколько неясный, смутный, отнимающий все надежды на удачный финал. Щ.И.Т. разваливается, как карточный домик. Агентов «Гидры», затесавшихся в его лоно, расстреливают десятками в собственных же постелях, Капитан Америка проходит бесконечные тесты на проверку личности и убеждений, прежде чем допускается до разговора с Ником. _Доверять кому бы то ни было строго запрещено._

Поэтому, когда выловленного из воды после падения геликарриера Зимнего Солдата дают ему под патронаж, первое, что хочется сделать Роджерсу - взывать от обиды: лимит его доверия исчерпался полностью несколько дней назад, когда каждый из тех, с кем он проходил миссии и задания, всадил ему либо пулю в живот, либо нож в спину, а чертов патронаж на деле лишь прикрытие для налаживания между ним и ходячей машиной для убийств хороших отношений, чтобы в будущем они могли составить идеальную боевую двойку на благо новообразованного Щ.И.Т.а., и Роджерс не настолько наивен, чтобы этого не понимать. 

Выскобленные дочиста мозги Солдата воспримут любую информацию, так кому еще, как не Капитану, браться за вбивание нужных идеалов в голову своему солдату? Но как человек без прошлого и имени, кидающийся на стены камеры, в которой его заперли, может стать ему _напарником_ , если теперь Капитан и сам готов провернуть нож под ребром каждого, кто приблизится хоть на метр?

Чертов Фьюри.

***

Первое знакомство с Зимним Солдатом проходит… никак. Безымянный наемник сидит, скованный по руками и ногам, что совсем не способствует созданию дружеской атмосферы, и молча смотрит в одну точку. На Стива не то что старается не смотреть – кажется, и в самом деле не замечает его присутствия. Даже когда Капитан входит, и захлопнувшаяся за ним дверь лязгает слишком громко, Солдат не дергается, не поворачивается, никак не выдает, что в курсе, что в помещении, кроме него, кто-то есть. 

Но Роджерса такое приветствие не напрягает и даже не волнует. Еще какой-то месяц назад он готов был выстилаться красный ковром под ноги каждому, кто собирается ступить на пусть исправления, теперь же его максимум – молчание и ожидание, когда мужчина, дырявящий противоположную стену взглядом, наконец обратит внимание на факт его присутствия. _Деликатное молчание, чтобы не сорваться на допрос вместо беседы. Спокойное ожидание, чтобы не схватить ублюдка, порешившего около двадцати лучших агентов Щ.И.Т.а, за длинные патлы и не разбить ему лицо об стол._

Полчаса проходят незаметно, потому что собственные мысли кажутся обоим куда более захватывающими, чем находящийся рядом человек. Стив, если честно, даже не уверен, есть ли у Солдата мысли, да и факт того, что он человек, тоже довольно спорный. Ведь мясо, кости и кровь в венах не делают тебя человеком. Череп тоже обладал всем этим, только вот от человека в нем не было ничего. Единственное, что Капитану хочется знать - били ли Солдата бойцы Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы тот вел себя спокойно. Но вместо вопросов он лишь оглядывает Зимнего на предмет ссадин и синяков и, черт возьми, находит несколько сразу же. А затем замечает вывернутую к херам бионику, скореженные пластины которой настолько загнуты между собой, что о работоспособности руки, о смертоносности которой ходят легенды, можно даже не волноваться. Охраняющие Солдата агенты обезопасили себя лучше не придумаешь. 

Стив думает, что руку нужно попросту снять – она не опасна, но самому наемнику, пожалуй, может доставлять неудобства. А когда спустя сутки его просьбу все-таки выполняют, оказывается, что Капитан ненароком спас Зимнего от заражения: вспоротая пластинами изнутри рука - остатки того, что ею когда-то было - гноилась под слоем железа. И в голове Капитана возникает второй вопрос, который ему хочется задать, но на который он так и не решается: «Ты терпел, потому что тебе все равно, или потому, что мечтал поскорее сдохнуть?»


	2. Chapter 2

«Советский суд – самый гуманный суд в мире» - слова всплывают в голове сами, он не может вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах их услышал. Он вообще ничего не может вспомнить. Кроме одного: те, другие, были милосерднее.

_\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Зимний Солдат. - И этого достаточно, чтобы боль прекратилась, чтобы ток, срезающий слой за слоем воспоминания последних дней, исчез, оставив ему его имя и осознание себя человеком._

Щ.И.Т. с ним не церемонится. Щ.И.Т. отнимает все.

***

Белые пятна кружатся вокруг, попеременно сменяясь зелеными, и все внутри скручивается узлом в предчувствии боли, а потом она непременно наступает. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, глаза режет слепящим светом. Он не понимает, что с ним делают. Он не ждет, что это когда-нибудь закончится. _Потому что боль никогда не прекращается._

А потом приходит темнота. 

***

Комната пуста. Он пытается сесть прямо и тут же валится на пол, больно ударяясь левым плечом. Откуда-то приходит непонятная злость, звериная ярость – вместо пустоты, укрытой белым, должно быть что-то еще. Но вспомнить, что именно, оказывается невозможным. И слабость, отвратительная слабость мешает мыслить ясно. 

Он не понимает, где находится: металлические поверхности, белые стены. Слишком яркий свет. А потом слышатся чьи-то голоса, и все внутри напрягается в ожидании боли. Но она не обрушивается, заставляя скулить и драть горло криком. Голоса, раздающиеся над головой, не звучат испуганно или угрожающе. А потом голос и вовсе остается один, и он обращается уже непосредственно к нему.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – звуки складываются в слова, и требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять их смысл. Но голос не торопит, повторяя вопрос раз за разом, и ему все-таки удается ответить:

\- Хреново.

\- Скажите, где вы находитесь? 

\- Не знаю, - он пытается сфокусироваться на говорящем, и постепенно расплывающиеся пятна перед глазами начинают обретать четкость. Седой мужчина смотрит на него поверх очков, сидя на стуле и сцепив руки на коленях.

\- Как вас зовут?

\- Не знаю, - он обводит взглядом помещение: он _помнит_ предназначение подобных помещений, полных стерильных поверхностей и людей в халатах, но разум не желает подсказывать точный ответ, что неимоверно злит.

\- Пожалуйста, расскажите о последних событиях, которые вы помните.

Он пытается припомнить хоть что-то, но тщетно: в голове царит такая же стерильная, как и в этом помещении, пустота.

\- Я не… я не знаю. Я ничего не помню.

От злости на себя ему хочется пробить головой стену, вытряхнув хоть какие-то воспоминания. Он сжимает руку в кулак, что не остается не замеченным мужчиной, пристально следящим за каждым его движением.

\- Вы помните, как потеряли руку?

\- Что? - он переводит недоуменный взгляд на правую руку, а потом скашивает взгляд на левую, и сердце пропускает удар: вот что должно было быть на месте пустоты, вот, что тревожило его, когда он только очнулся. 

\- К-как… - голос отвратительно вздрагивает, вынуждая его замолчать и покрепче стиснуть зубы. Мужчина разворачивается и берет со стола, стоящего рядом, папку, а затем, ненадолго в нее заглянув, принимается говорить, медленно и четко выговаривая каждое слово, чтобы смысл его фраз был полностью понятен.

\- Специальный агент организации Щ.И.Т. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, двадцать семь лет, не женат. Во время операции по ликвидации агентов «Гидры» оказался заперт на рушащемся геликарриере и погребен под его обломками. Спасен агентами Щ.И.Т.а, доставлен с черепно-мозговыми травмами, без левой руки. По всей видимости, вследствие удара вы лишились памяти, мистер Барнс. Вы помните что-либо о падении с геликарриера?

\- Нет.

 _Джеймс Барнс, двадцать семь лет, не женат._ Все в этих словах кажется ему ложью. Это не о нем.

\- Я вам не верю.

В ответ на это доктор, как-то странно посмотрев на него, понижает тон:

\- Я не уверен, что имею право рассказывать об этом, но до того, как наши агенты вас спасли, вы находились в плену "Гидры". В обмен на жизнь _вашего друга_ вы выполнили ряд их приказов.

\- Моего друга? - внутри что-то протестующе скребется, но он спешит отогнать эти ощущения.

\- Капитан Америка, ваш лучший друг, насколько нам известно, - кивает в ответ доктор. - В обмен на его жизнь вы уничтожили по приказу "Гидры" половину агентов Щ.И.Т.а, отправленных вас спасти.

И это звучит убедительно, ничто внутри не восстает против слов об убийстве.

\- Где он? Я хочу его видеть. 

\- Не сейчас, - врач поднимается на ноги и подходит к нему, осторожно помогая подняться с кушетки. Мир вокруг снова приходит в движение, и оказывается чертовски трудным удерживать в нем равновесие.

\- Вы привыкните, мистер Барнс, - зачем-то обещает мужчина, словно _он в праве_ говорить такое. - Я отведу вас в вашу комнату. Несколько дней вы еще будете находиться под нашим наблюдением, а затем вернетесь к исполнению своих обязанностей.

Идти ничуть не легче, чем стоять: слишком много лестниц и коридоров, расположение которых он даже не пытается запомнить. Перед одной из нескольких одинаковых дверей они останавливаются, и седовласый мужчины протягивает ему маленькую пластиковую карту:

\- Это ключ от комнаты. Ваша кровать нижняя слева. Отдыхайте, мистер Барнс. Капитан Америка вернется на базу сразу же после выполнения миссии.


	3. Chapter 3

Новая и непривычная обстановка не позволяет расслабиться, и, хотя он вытягивается на постели и даже прикрывает глаза, уснуть не получается. Как оказывается, к лучшему. Едва металлическая дверь с тихим шорохом отъезжает в сторону и в комнате раздаются голоса, он сразу же чувствует напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе.

\- Смотри-ка, новенький, - раздается в непосредственной близости от него, но ни один мускул на его лице не дергается, обнаруживая перед другими, что он не спит. _Чужой недобрый взгляд чувствуется кожей._

\- Он безрукий, - недоуменно шепчет второй, а следом раздается уже громкое и негодующее:

\- Что здесь делает этот сукин сын?!

Притворяться спящим больше не имеет смысла, и он дергается, выпрямляясь на постели, в этот раз более удачно, чем в кабинете врача: голова не кружится, а тело _почти_ слушается.

\- Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? – мужчина, стоящий рядом, смотрит полным ненависти взглядом. – Ублюдок!

Если бы не моментальная реакция, пожалуй, он бы получил крепкий удар в голову, но ему удается увернуться, схватив нападавшего за руку, и отскочить в сторону.

\- Погоди, не трогай его, - стоявший позади товарища другой мужчина смотрит на него, нахмурившись, но, вопреки собственным же словам, удержать друга не пытается. – Если он здесь, значит, он не опасен. Он не враг.

\- Мне похуй, кто он, - еще один удар все-таки достигает цели, и Барнс валится на пол, больно ударяясь головой об угол кровати. Удар с ноги в бок заставляет его скривиться от боли, согнувшись пополам. Он не понимает, что происходит: еще полчаса назад его лечили, а теперь избивают. Но, когда тебя бьют, задавать вопросы бессмысленно, поэтому он пытается блокировать следующий удар, однако рассвирепевший неизвестно почему мужчина бьет хаотично, куда придется, и возможности полноценно блокировать его удары одной рукой попросту нет, а когда тот и вовсе, схватив Барнса за волосы, бьет его лицом об пол, Джеймс совсем перестает сопротивляться, замирая неподвижно под градом чужих ударов и чувствуя, как из разбитого носа, заливая пол, хлещет ручьем кровь.

\- Да погоди ты! – молча взиравший на них второй мужчина наконец оттаскивает приятеля от сплевывающего кровь Барнса. – Если он здесь, значит, он свой, а своих мы не бьем. Хочешь выговор от Фьюри?

Имя некоего Фьюри заставляет нападавшего как-то резко выпрямиться и негодующе посмотреть на друга:

\- Он убил твоего напарника, а ты спускаешь ему это с рук? – полным злобы голосом спрашивает он.

\- Если бы у него была рука, а не обрубок, может, и не спустил бы. Идем, мы должны разузнать все насчет его нахождения здесь, - и, не оглядываясь на загибающегося от боли Барнса, мужчины выходят из комнаты.

С трудом сумев заползти на постель, Джеймс чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Плохо, очень плохо. Но сил отправиться на поиски того человека в халате, который ему помог, нет совсем, да и где его искать? Ему незнакомо это место. 

Темнота, укрывшая через секунду все – второй раз за день – наступает слишком внезапно. _Но очень хочется жить. Как никогда хочется жить._ Хотя бы ради того, чтобы разобраться, почему эти двое его ненавидят. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы вспомнить, что было до его падения с геликарриера. Неужели он действительно убил так много людей? Черт возьми, почему он ничего не помнит?..


	4. Chapter 4

Глядя на покалеченного наемника «Гидры», спящего на залитой кровью подушке, Стив впервые думает, что из всех встреченных им людей этот второй в его жизни, не спешащий зализывать свои раны в укромном уголке, а упорно нарывающийся на неприятности. Новость о драке в крыле разлетается мгновенно, и число жаждущих подраться с новеньким превышает допустимое значение для коллектива, до той страшной трагедии с платформами работавшего вместе без каких-либо конфликтов и примитивных кулачных разборок.

\- Что ж ты делаешь-то? – Роджерсу кажется, что он произносит это на пределе слуха, но этого все равно оказывается достаточно, чтобы парень, лежащий на кровати, дернулся, подскакивая на месте.

\- Эй, тише, - Стив поднимает руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя, что он безоружен и неопасен. Если, будучи безруким, этот ночной кошмар американской разведки лезет на рожон, то что было бы, оставь они ему его смертоносный протез. – Я не собираюсь нападать.

\- А я думал, здесь такое приветствие, - Барнс чувствует жгучую боль в боку, но дотронуться до ребер даже не пытается – и так ясно, что сломаны. Аккуратно присев возле стены, он старается не шевелиться и теперь разглядывает незнакомца, который, в отличие от тех двоих, не выглядит агрессивным. Точнее, он выглядит даже чересчур равнодушным и отстраненным, и черт его знает, что не нравится Джеймсу больше. 

\- Ты сам виноват, не стоило нападать, - Роджерс присаживается на соседнюю койку.

\- Я не нападал. Я спал, когда они вошли, – Джеймс не может объяснить даже себе, почему вообще разговаривает сейчас с этим из ниоткуда взявшимся проповедником морали, а потом его осеняет.

\- Ты… Капитан Америка? – отчего-то в горле моментально пересыхает. «Насколько нам известно, он ваш лучший друг», - так говорил тот врач? Незнакомец кивает, но до ответа не снисходит, молча раздевается и направляется к двери с другой стороны комнаты, а потом, замерев на мгновение, разворачивается, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Джеймса, и после произносит:

\- Тебе бы умыться и показаться врачу, не уверен, что сотрясение мозга тебе сейчас на пользу. Я приму душ, а после, перед ужином, отведу тебя в санчасть. 

Барнс в ответ лишь взмахивает рукой в знак согласия. Единственное, чего ему сейчас действительно хочется - это отрубить себе голову, лишь бы унять чудовищную головную боль. Но, глядя на две пустующие койки в комнате, он понимает, что настоящая головная боль ему только предстоит.

***

Барнс думает, что, если бы не Капитан Америка, спокойно идущий рядом, живым до санчасти он бы не добрался. Каждый из проходящих мимо агентов косится в его сторону, даже не пытаясь скрыть ненависть. Но не это волнует Джеймса. Больше всего его беспокоит тот факт, что человек, которого приписали ему в лучшие друзья, остается для него безымянным. Зато он сам внезапно обретает имя, которое больно бьет по самому больному месту.

\- А это наш новый агент. Знакомьтесь, Обрубок, - раздается сзади, когда они сворачивают к лифту, проходя мимо группы мужчин. Барнс сжимает зубы, стараясь не реагировать, но Капитан удивленно останавливается, оглядывая гогочущих мужчин. Но ничего не говорит. А когда Джеймс открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, жестом дает понять, что на разговор не настроен. И это тоже бьет по больному. Барнс думает, что с ним что-то не так, он слишком уязвим: для слов, для ударов, для новой информации. Неужели так было всегда?.. Еще и этот чертов Капитан, чье имя он не может вспомнить.

\- Мне туда нельзя, я подожду здесь, - сообщает тот, прежде чем Джеймса уводит вышедшая на вызов женщина в белом халате. 

\- Спасибо… - Барнс запинается, чувствуя снова усиливающуюся головную боль при попытке вспомнить.

\- Стив, - подсказывает Капитан, - Стив Роджерс.

Но лицо его остается по-прежнему равнодушным. Джеймсу хочется сплюнуть чужое имя с языка: оно совсем ему незнакомо, но он лишь кивает в ответ:

\- Спасибо, Стив, - и уходит, ощущая себя мышью, загнанной в угол: сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа. Стив Роджерс. Ну хоть что-то.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я против, - Стив пытается выглядеть хладнокровным, но все внутри горит от негодования.

\- Нам все равно придется это сделать, так что в твоих же интересах помочь парню адаптироваться. А то, что я предлагаю… это ради твоего же блага, - Ник устало склоняет плечи, и Роджерс впервые задумывается, что даже глава Щ.И.Т.а не настолько всесилен, как ему всегда казалось. Не в плане физической мощи, нет, тут любой - даже самый хилый - агент обойдет своего начальника. В плане гениальности его ума. Но и стратегии и идеи, в которых Фьюри так силен, сейчас тоже поддаются ему с трудом: каждая фигура доски норовит показать характер. 

\- Это всего лишь маска. Это не Джеймс.

\- Парень _верит_ , что его зовут Джеймс. Сделай так, чтобы он им стал, - Фьюри хлопает его по плечу здоровой рукой, - если тебе не позволяет совесть, прими это как шанс в этот раз _спасти_ своего друга.

Роджерсу хочется сломать ему вторую руку за такие слова, и эта вспышка агрессии пугает его неимоверно. 

\- В течение недели его подкорректируют, ты даже не отличишь. Поэтому советую вести себя с ним более приветливо, все же его настроили на то, что ты его лучший друг.

И за эти слова, за обман – пусть целью его и является ублюдок Гидры – Роджерсу хочется разбить что-то, крайне схожее с головой Фьюри, но вместо этого он спрашивает:

\- Что будет, если я откажусь? 

\- Ничего. Ему просто снова прокипитят мозг. Не волнуйся, мы найдем ему применение. Если он, конечно, _переживет_ еще одну чистку. 

Чертов сукин сын! Стив не хочет жалеть кого бы то ни было, он _не должен_ жалеть того, кто убил столько людей. А еще он знает, что его ловят этими словами на крючок совести. И все равно поддается. Поэтому, когда следом за вышедшим из лазарета Фьюри появляется безрукий наемник, Стив, вопреки собственному же нежеланию этого делать, улыбается ему, коротко и в меру приветливо, и интересуется максимально дружеским тоном:

\- Как себя чувствуешь, _Джеймс_?

И, замечая удивленный взгляд и моментально светлеющее лицо «Джеймса», чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть – и он схватит автомат, чтобы всадить Нику с десяток пуль в его поганое бесчестное сердце.

…

Спустя сутки ручной убийца Гидры - к радости напарников Капитана – исчезает из комнаты и больше не возвращается, правда, всю последующую неделю его кости активно перетираются, но постепенно ненависть и злоба за неимением объекта травли сходят на нет, и жизнь возвращается в привычное русло. Только поминальные точки, возникающие в корпусе тут и там, до сих пор дают понять, что никто не забыл, что произошло здесь каких-то пару недель назад. 

…

Когда Капитана переводят из общей комнаты в выделенную ему лично комнату-капсулу, крайне тесную, но зато индивидуальную, он выдыхает свободнее. Если раньше он радовался возможности находиться рядом с другими агентами, чувствуя себя рядом с ними _живым_ , то теперь чужая скорбь и заботы, затопившие всех вокруг, лишь напрягают его, больше не вызывая сочувствия – они мало его волнуют: когда-то он потерял слишком много своих людей, чтобы теперь добавлять в список погибших имена тех, чьи лица он даже не помнит. Но лицемерие тоже для него в новинку, поэтому возможность пожить отдельно воспринимается им как дар свыше.

Или как проклятие, когда однажды вечером дверь в комнату распахивается и на пороге появляется Джеймс. Его Джеймс. Улыбающийся ему открыто и светло, прежним, таким родным движением левой руки взъерошивающий отросшие волосы. Живой и невредимый. Как будто не его имя выбито на могиле на Арлингтонском национальном кладбище. Пустой могиле, потому что то, что осталось от Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса после взрыва беспилотника Земо в 1945 году, легко могло уместиться в ладони.

___

Арлингтонское национальное кладбище (англ. Arlington National Cemetery) — американское военное кладбище в Арлингтоне, пригороде Вашингтона. На территории кладбища захоронены участники войн, президенты, председатели Верховного суда и астронавты.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Просыпайся, Джеймс, - он чувствует, как кто-то тормошит его за плечо, и сам факт тепла — спустя столько дней боли — обнуляет всю бесцеремонность этого жеста.

\- Отвали, Роджерс, дай поспать, - бурчит он в ответ и тут же подрывается на кровати, распахивая глаза и замечая в ответ такой же изумленный взгляд Капитана Америка, впрочем, быстро угасающий, словно Стив заставил себя унять волнение и скрыть это слишком откровенное удивление.

\- Вставай, Барнс. Фьюри говорит, что ты достаточно в форме, чтобы приступить к тренировкам. Сейчас осмотр, завтрак, после тебе предстоит небольшая операция, - на этих словах Джеймс ощутимо вздрагивает, бросая взгляд на отсутствующую конечность, - а после тренировка. Отдельная. Ребята пока тебя не жалуют.

Барнс кивает, поднимаясь с койки. В те три шага, пока он идет к душевой, Роджерс успевает уйти. И не то чтобы Джеймса это злит, нет, просто не нужно было говорить про дружбу и обнадеживать его мнимой поддержкой, если по факту Роджерс просто присматривает за ним, словно его обязали это делать, не испытывая к нему на самом деле ни дружеского участия, ни симпатии. Интересно, до нападения на Щ.И.Т. они общались еще меньше? Они _вообще_ были знакомы?

Барнс отмахивается от этих мыслей, как от стаи назойливых мух. Еще одна операция - вот, что волнует его больше всего. Что еще можно в нем починить так, чтобы вся эта гора мышц обросла волей к жизни? Какой хирург способен на это? Зачем Щ.И.Т.у такой бесполезный солдат, как он? « _Обрубок_ ». Прозвище слишком быстро заменило ему имя, и, если бы не Капитан, зовущий его настоящим именем, Джеймс бы даже согласился на такое унизительное прозвище, потому что по факту это даже не оскорбление. Просто констатация. Обрубок тела, памяти, личности. Словно катастрофа на геликарриере, которую он не помнит, отняла куда больше, чем кусок плоти. А все, что сейчас происходит, просто фарс, призванный зачем-то продлить агонию бесполезного больше тела. 

Он смотрит в зеркало и видит откровенно чужое лицо. _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 27 лет, не женат_. Вот и вся информация, которая ему известна. Которую ему раскрыли. Все остальное слишком большая тайна? Слишком серьезная травма? Он шевелит губами, произнося свое имя. Ни-че-го. Он произносит имя Роджерса, его геройское прозвище. Пусто. Ни эмоции в ответ, ни малейшей реакции.

«Обрубок» - и губы тут же растягиваются в веселой и злой улыбке.

…

«Корректировка, - злится Роджерс, - какая, к херам, корректировка, вы ж содрали с этого человека его шкуру, налепив чужое лицо, вдолбив чужую память. Да и от памяти там только два факта: имя и то, что Роджерс ему друг. Что теперь ему делать с этим бесполезным существом, упрятанным за лицо, которое даже не ударить, потому что не видел его так долго, соскучился так сильно, что _даже смотреть больно_ ».

Сегодня Солдату – именем Джеймса Стив пока называть нового напарника не рискует – вернут его руку и вернут в общий строй, и роль няньки с него, Роджерса, снимется одномоментно: еще слишком свежа память того, как на глазах у всех эта смертоносная рука крошила черепа, как орехи, пробивала грудные клетки, входя в броню из костей, мяса и жилета, словно в масло, и вряд ли найдется идиот, два идиота, три – _двадцать_ – которые рискнут напасть на Солдата ради мести.

 _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 27 лет, не женат._ Чертов Фьюри, кого ты мне подсунул? Роджерс некстати вспоминает, каким взглядом провожает его «Джеймс» каждый раз, когда Стив, не спеша заговорить, просто проходит мимо к своей кровати и ложится спать. Просто смотрит, как будто надеется, что Стив заговорит первым. Интересно, о чем он думает? Что Фьюри вложил в его память как причину, почему Капитану нет до него дела? Да и почему ему должно быть дело до мертвеца, пусть бы у него и лицо его лучшего друга. Его единственного друга. 

Джеймс улыбается откуда-то из глубин памяти, и так много жизни в его глазах, так много света в его улыбке. «Джеймс» смотрит затравленно, как зверь, загнанный в угол, и у Стива все-таки екает сердце. Он берет на раздаче свой поднос и под осуждающими взглядами окружающих его агентов идет за чужой стол и, видя, как светлеет с каждым шагом лицо бывшего наемника "ГИДРы", на секунду позволяет себе расслабиться и улыбнуться.

\- Привет, Бак… - голос вздрагивает, спотыкаясь об имя, которое он слишком давно не произносил вслух. – Смотрю, тебя починили.

Джеймс стучит ложкой по металлу бионики, задорно растягивая губы в улыбке:

\- Как новенький теперь. И не думай, что я ослаб настолько, чтобы не надрать тебе задницу, сопляк, - впервые за долгое время «Джеймс» кажется живым. И все внутри Роджерса сжимается и ноет: сколько раз нужно подвергнуть человека обнулению, чтобы тот даже не чувствовал подвоха, принимая чужое имя как свое собственное? 

Сколько боли нужно причинить, чтобы заставить мертвеца воскреснуть, лишь бы она прекратилась?..


	7. Chapter 7

Стив только после процедуры понимает, почему Фьюри вообще разрешил ему на ней присутствовать: он обязан запомнить все крупицы сведений, которые Щ.И.Т. вложит в голову Солдата, чтобы знать, о чем новый "Джеймс" будет помнить, а о чем нет. Солдата погружают то ли в транс, то ли в сон, Роджерс не разбирается, но видит, как тот расслабляется, как залипает взглядом на пустой голой стене напротив кресла, в котором сидит, а после по ней в наступившей темноте цветным ворохом разбегаются кадры военных хроник, и Капитан сжимает кулаки: Баки, Баки, Баки, везде он и Баки. Баки, который смеется, Баки, который сосредоточенно всматривается через плечо Роджерса в карту, которую тот изучает. Баки, который принимает поздравления, улыбается, но смотрит только на Стива, и ладонь его неподвижно лежит на крепком капитанском плече - Роджерс практически _чувствует_ этот жест и переводит взгляд на "Джеймса".

Лицо у Солдата равнодушное, губы поджаты, и только глаза: черные, блестящие, неотрывно глядящие за мелькающими по стене картинками, живые и заинтересованные. Роджерс не знает, какая информация поступает ему в мозг через наушники, но уверен, что это все сведения, имеющиеся в истории и у Щ.И.Т.а о Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе, за исключением даты его смерти. Фьюри настаивает на проведении нескольких таких процедур, чтобы Зимний окончательно запомнил себя другим человеком, и на последних Роджерс будет обязан присутстовать лично, рассказывая Солдату те факты, о которых Щ.И.Т. не имеет представления. _Открывать душу_ перед человеком, которого не знает. Воскрешать друга в том, кто тоже должен быть мертв, но в этот раз не по вине, а благодаря Капитану.

Солдат засыпает в своем кресле, и Стив переводит вопросительный взгляд на мужчину в халате, контролирующего процесс. Это норма, кивает тот, мозг просто пытается переварить поступившую информацию, и Роджерс расслабляется, понимая, что все-таки переживал, наблюдая, как в чужую голову вплавляют не принадлежащую ей память. Солдату уже изменили лицо, отняв его собственное, которое тот уже никогда не вспомнит и не узнает, даже попадись оно ему на билборде с полной сопроводительной информацией. Когда чужие воспоминания станут полностью его собственными, что Капитану делать с этим человеком, который искренне будет считать Стива своим лучшим другом, носить лицо Баки и оберегать его как самое ценное в своей жизни, которой Джеймс Барнс и лишился как раз-таки по вине Стива Роджерса, последовав за ним на тот проклятый самолет? 

Стив решает отложить эти мысли на потом, глубоко в душе осознавая, что, если внедрение воспоминаний пройдет успешно, рядом с ним действительно окажется его Баки, покалеченный, сломанный, но все-таки Баки. И как смириться с этой мыслью, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, ведь Баки _мертв_ , и Роджерс стал причиной его смерти, а значит Баки не должен улыбаться ему, словно действительно рад его видеть, после того, что Стив сделал, Баки не должен смотреть на него с такой любовью и нежностью, с которой глядит сейчас пришедший в себя Солдат. Тянуться к нему, сползая с кресла и на подкашивающихся ногах подходя ближе, опираясь на крепкое капитанское плечо, вцепляясь в него с искренней верой, что Роджерс не подведет. 

Баки должен его ненавидеть, он просто не имеет права снова оказаться рядом, в любой форме, ведь тогда у Стива будет шанс попросить прощения. Получить прощение. А Стив его не заслуживает.


	8. Chapter 8

Джеймс становится собой прежним слишком быстро, чтобы Капитан продолжал называть его, пусть даже мысленно: " _Солдат_ ", но слишком много чужой личности, вставшей в новую оболочку, как влитая, делают его старым добрым Баки, и Стив противится, противится этому, отдаляя миг, когда желание снова оказаться с Барнсом плечом к плечу перевесит отвращение к эксперименту над Зимним, ненависть к Фьюри и его идиотским планам, непонимание, как вообще можно из одного человека сделать другого, как можно выточить на месте прежнего характера новый, такой родной и знакомый, уничтожив жившее в этом теле, в этой голове раньше. Вычистить до стерильнейшей пустоты. 

Джеймс спит к нему спиной. Страшное оружие "Гидры", призрак-убийца спит к нему спиной, не боясь, что Роджерс может напасть, ведь _друг_ не всаживает нож в спину друга, а Стив - друг, и неважно, что дружба шита белыми нитками по черному провалу на том месте, где должна быть память о ней и довоенном Бруклине. Стив рассматривает черты чужого лица, чувствуя желание снять скальп, чтобы проверить, как много лишнего под этой кожей, как много швов на ее обратной стороне, превративших чужака в того, кто был его другом. А потом застывает, буквально на доли секунды позволяя себе поверить, что это все-таки Баки, а не мясо с нашитым чужим лицом, и улыбка сама расползается по губам, потому что Джеймс забавно хмурится во сне, и это _знакомо до жути_.

*

Задание, которое им поручают как пробное в команде, совсем несерьезное, но Джеймс получает пулю в бедро, потому что Стив забывает его прикрыть. Роджерс выслушивает выговор от Фьюри и не чувствует себя виноватым, а в палату, где отлеживается с ранением Солдат, и вовсе приходит только на второй день. Барнс смотрит на него, и в глазах у него столько непонимания, сколько и тишины вместо упреков и вопросов. Невысказанные "Как ты мог?" жалят Капитана разрядами тока, и он впервые понимает, разглядывая скуластое, заострившееся лицо, полное неодобрения - родное до каждой черточки - что подставил _друга_ , потому что, когда призрак обретает плоть, раны становятся ощутимыми, и если ты в них виноват, тебе и извиняться за каждую.

\- Тебе больно? - спрашивает он, понимая по взгляду: больно, чертовски больно.

\- Нет, я же суперсолдат, - Джеймс врет, и Стив читает это по привычке в его мимике и жестах, чувствуя зудящее нечто за ребрами, похороненное слишком давно - семьдесят лет назад - а теперь скребущее острыми лапками в попытке выбраться наружу снова. Это не Баки, напоминает Стив себе, это не Баки.

\- Я принес тебе фруктов, - кивает он на корзину, полную преимущественно яблоками (Джеймс в его голове надкусывает хрустящее яблоко, довольно утирая вымазанные соком губы тыльной стороной ладони), но Джеймс морщится, едва бросает взгляд на мешанину ярких пятен в плетеной корзине, и это заходит иглой в сердце Стива: все-таки не Бак, как бы ни пытался Фьюри вылепить личность другого человека.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит он и протягивает руку к апельсину, но спустя пару секунд все же хватая яблоко. - Будешь? 

\- Нет, все тебе, - Стив адресует ему неловкую улыбку, и Джеймс возвращает широкую и искреннюю: 

\- Ну смотри, знаешь же, как я люблю яблоки, тебе не достанется, - и тогда и так робкая улыбка Роджерса гаснет окончательно. Ему страшно и обидно, отвратительно и бесконечно неловко, потому что человек, сидящий напротив, действительно считает себя Барнсом.

*

Он приходит наутро снова, пытаясь своим присутствием сделать изоляцию Солдата от остального мира менее ощутимой. И первое, что бросается ему в глаза, это корзина, стоящая на прикроватном столике, полная нетронутых фруктов, и яркая оранжевая шкурка апельсина, лежащая рядом с подгнившим, надкушенным лишь единожды - чтобы не обидеть Стива, притащившего дурацкие фрукты в качестве извинений - яблоком.


	9. Chapter 9

Количество ранений, которых получает Солдат по его вине, становится недопустимым: Джеймс спешить прикрыть его ценой своей жизни, хотя Стив об этом не просит, словно уберечь Роджерса в его _рефлексах_ , и каждая миссия заканчивается больничной палатой.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь? - Фьюри звереет в неделю на сотню градусов: предатели везде, и Капитан с этой комнатной собачкой, которую тот отказывается признать своей, только добавляет ему раздражения. - Я понимаю, что он тебе противен, что отправить его на тот свет самое большое твое желание, но у нас _нет ресурсов_ , Капитан, неужели война стерлась из твоей памяти настолько, что ты забыл, как дорожить каждым?

Стиву хочется хорошенько встряхнуть Ника за эти слова, но он сдерживается: кто-кто, а Роджерс как раз-таки не забыл, что такое война, что такое потерять одного из важнейших своих товарищей, не считая того, что он был еще и лучшим другом.

\- Он ведет себя как суицидник, потому что вы вбили ему это в голову, - Стив быстро осваивается в новом времени, жестоком и небезопасном, и желчь в его словах становится неотъемлемым атрибутом любой коммуникации. - Это его программа, и она дает сбой. Однажды вы просто не успеете его зашить, и парень наконец отойдет с миром.

Но какая-то страшная мысль уже сверлит ему затылок, и когда Роджерс возвращается в их с Джеймсом комнату, все встает на свои места. Да, действительно, вбитая Солдату программа обязывает его защищать своего Капитана, но кидается он под пули не поэтому.

\- Неужели ты так хочешь сдохнуть? - Джеймс сидит на своей постели, читая какие-то документы, и явно вздрагивает от его вопроса.

\- Я уже умирал, - пожимает он в ответ плечами, успевая совладать с собой в считанные секунды, - что мне еще один раз?

\- Надоело жить? - Стив не знает, с кем он сейчас разговаривает: слова не принадлежат Джеймсу Барнсу, но память и правда, заложенная в короткие ответы - его.

\- Надоело. Потому что война никогда не заканчивается.

И Роджерсу нечего ему возразить.

*

Вопреки собственным же опасениям, он привыкает к Джеймсу быстрее, чем думает. И оглядывается на миссиях, выглядывая одетую во все черное фигуру в маске, все чаще. 

Солдат отказывается от Барнсовых привычек в пользу собственных: что угодно, кроме яблок, одиночные тренировки вместо групповых и ближний бой вместо снайперской винтовки, но Стив не сообщает ему об этом. Не сообщает он и Фьюри, а также врачам, регулирующим потоки вбиваемой в него информации. 

"Да, Баки таким и был" - его универсальный новый ответ на любой вопрос. "Господи, парень, мне тебя так жаль" - невысказанная ни разу за все время их вынужденного сожительства фраза.

А потом наступает время Роджерса вкладывать в голову Солдата сведения, которых нет ни у Щ.И.Т.а, ни в старых книгах, ни где угодно - только в Стивовой голове, и это страшнее, чем разломленные железной рукой Солдата черепа его товарищей по команде, но очень схоже в принципе действия, потому что Стив учит его тому, что противоречит природе спрятанного внутри этого тела так глубоко, что вряд ли уже достанешь даже костей, человека, и остатки этих костей трещат, осыпаясь в его ладонях окончательно и необратимо.


	10. Chapter 10

Джеймс старается стать ему нужным, это видно, это чувствуется, но Стив предает человека, обреченного на чужую жизнь и память, тем, что не поддается, хотя пытается не меньше, но все равно недостаточно сильно, чтобы у них что-то нибудь получилось. Фьюри все чаще приходит на их тренировки, смотрит на спарринги, хотя откуда у директора вообще может быть время наблюдать за чем-то, кроме развала своей шпионской империи, но Капитан знает причину: даже на тренировках они, словно две сломанные детальки, не совпадают, не складываются в один паззл, и каждое движение выходит скомканным и дилетантским, и если так пойдет и дальше, однажды кого-нибудь точно убьют на миссии, а с маниакальным, вбитым в подкорку Солдату желанием защитить своего Капитана даже не нужно угадывать, кого именно.

\- Неужели это так сложно? - в голосе Ника впервые скользит неприкрытая усталость, словно он уже и сам не верит в то, что его план выгорит. - Не можешь принять в нем Барнса, прими нового человека, прими солдата, который идет за тобой, который тебе и в тебя верит. 

И у Роджерса нет сил спорить, потому что директор прав, и стоит приложить еще усилий, чтобы сделать Солдата ближе, но... на старых фотографиях: выцветших, оцарапанных, пачкой лежащих в запертом нижнем ящике стола, так много его, настоящего Барнса, что принять нового он не может.

*

С того дня, как Стив рассказывает Джеймсу о его смерти, начинаются проблемы. Падение с самолета совпадает с ощущениями тела Солдата, рухнувшего с геликарриера в залив, и кошмары поселяются в этой измученной мыслями голове, не позволяя расслабиться ему ни на минуту. Присутствие Роджерса делает страх меньше, но все равно не спасает от него полностью.

Солдат падает, падает, падает, и вокруг лишь черный пепел, обломки и смазанное пятно неба.

*

\- Бак, просыпайся, - Стив разжимает намертво вцепившиеся в живую руку Джеймса пальцы бионики, разглядывая красные пятна, грозящие стать синяками. - Давай же. 

Солдата колотит, он стучит зубами, словно от холода, и трясется, выстанывая в подушку что-то нечленораздельное. Немудрено, что чутко спящий Роджерс вскакивает в один момент. Он мягко прикасается к напряженной донельзя спине, шепчет какую-то успокоительную чушь и думает, как быстро и безболезненно довести Солдата до больничного крыла, не привлекая внимания. А после и вовсе отбрасывает эту идею, потому что Джеймс разворачивается на бок, перехватывая его руку и прижимая ко лбу, и просит не уходить.

\- Я справлюсь, только не зови их, - и Стив не спрашивает, о ком он: даже раздробленная память Солдата давным-давно выучила белые халаты и следующую за их появлением боль наизусть. 

Когда он наконец затихает, Роджерс не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Так и сидит, вслушиваясь в выравнивающееся дыхание, опаляющее запястье, и думает, как же он чудовищно и страшно влип. У него нет права не принять этого человека. У него не хватает сердца, чтобы уместить туда Баки снова.


	11. Chapter 11

В отличие от Джеймса, у Стива есть право покидать базу в промежутках между миссиями, и это выходит ему боком. Какую лошадиную доза транквилизатора ему вкалывают, он не знает, помнит только три собственноручно свернутых шеи, прежде чем его хватают, удар прикладом, не столько вырубающий, сколько делающий мир еще более размытым, и взрыв, закладывающий уши. От новой, но редко пользуемой квартиры остаются одни руины, и он пытается ухватиться за мысль, сколько людей погребло под завалами по его вине, за один факт его проживание с ним под одной крышей, а после проваливается в беспамятство. 

Роджерс приходит в себя, обнаруживая, что лежит связанный в каком-то подвале без окон, но на этом информация заканчивается. В помещении темно и сыро, и хватает четырех шагов, чтобы пройти от стены до стены. Зачем и кто его похитил, он не знает, но догадывается: разумеется, это ГИДРа, больше некому. Организация, потерявшая лучшего шпиона по вине Капитана вряд ли откажет себе в удовольствии заменить одного суперсолдата другим, посчитав это высшей справедливостью и равнозначной оплатой за причиненные неудобства. 

Тело слушается плохо, а затылок саднит, и он осторожно ощупывает рану пальцами, путающимися в пропитавшихся кровью волосах. Сил нет, и сколько ему нужно, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, он не знает, поэтому не тратит ни минуты, прислоняясь к стене и вынуждая себя расслабиться: если его все еще не убили, значит, он нужен живым, и полчаса, потраченные на отдых и восстановление, ничего не изменят. Только Стив ошибается, потому что еще один взрыв оглушает его повторно, и каменная пыль, забивающаяся в ноздри и рот вынуждает кашлять так надсадно, что он едва не сплевывает собственные легкие.

\- Стив! _Стив_ , - и это похоже на дурацкий сон, потому что ну сколько еще они будут попадать в плен и спасать из него друг друга? У Баки ошалелое лицо, а в глазах плещется столько ужаса и беспокойства, что Роджерсу даже смешно смотреть на то, как здоровый мужик несется к нему, кидаясь на колени рядом и, не зная, что осмотреть первым на предмет ранений, касается его лица. - Ранен? Идти сможешь?

Нет, он не сможет идти, но Джеймс понимает это без слов. Перекидывает его руку через плечо и осторожно ставит на ноги.

\- Я их всех, Стив, до единого, - Роджерс решил бы, чтоб Баки плачет от облегчения, если бы не знал, что рядом с ним _Солдат_ , но волнения в голосе Джеймса так много, что он все-таки переводит взгляд на его лицо. На испачканных пылью щеках солдата две грязных дорожки, и это больнее удара прикладом по голове.

Вдоль всего коридора аж до самого выхода из одноэтажной полуразвлившейся постройки, где его держали, десятки трупов с наспех пробитыми головами и свернутыми шеями: Джеймс так боялся опоздать, что не тратил время на прицеливание и пошаговый план его спасения. И наверняка не поставил в известность Фьюри, кинувшись безоружным в неизвестность, зная только одно: Стиву нужна помощь. 

*

О том, что у самого Джеймса два пулевых и вывихнутое плечо, он узнает намного позже: после того, как разъяренный Фьюри сообщает ему информацию о том, как Джеймс в одиночку разнес две ячейки ГИДРы, пока разыскивал данные о месте, где держали Капитана, о том, что ГИДРа, узнав в нем своего прежнего лучшего агента, открыла на него охоту, о том, как Джеймс отказывался от госпитализации и проторчал возле его палаты два часа, истекая кровью, пока врачи не сообщили, что со Стивом будет все в порядке, и только тогда согласился на то, чтобы помогли ему самому.

*

\- Ерунда, сопляк, главное, что ты жив, - Барнс машет ему с больничной койки забинтованной рукой, и у Роджерса сжимается сердце. Идиот бросился спасать его, рискуя собственной жизнью, и Стиву нечем ему отплатить за эту верность, разве что такой же верностью, которую Солдат, несомненно, заслужил, и плевать, что это не Баки.

\- Не делай ничего глупого, пока я не вернусь, - просит Роджерс, поднимаясь с кресла, в котором просидел последние несколько часов, разговаривая с Джеймсом обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, с каждым словом убеждаясь в правоте и верности принятого решение.

\- Все самое глупое ты уже сделал, - возвращает ему привычную двум другим - бруклинским - пацанам шутку Джеймс, и Стив кивает головой, мол, нет, ты даже не представляешь, какую глупость я намерен совершить, и мы оба не знаем, что из этого выйдет.

Но он выходит в двери с легким сердцем, потому что это единственное разумное решение. Желание не потерять Баки снова - что может быть естественней и правильней?

*

\- Я не буду тебя отговаривать, - Фьюри краток и серьезен, но по его лицу видно, что идея Стива кажется ему разумной. - Просто знай, что будет больно.

Ему вставляют капу между зубов, чтобы он не откусил собственный язык, и это подтверждает тот факт, что будет _действительно больно_. Я это заслужил, думает Стив напоследок, а после в голове не остается ничего, кроме блаженной пустоты, облегчающей бесконечную, уместившуюся в нескольких секундах агонию.

*

Утро понедельника начала мая хмурое и пасмурное, и мелкий моросящий дождь, выгнавший случайных зевак и туристов, оставляет их с Арлингтонским кладбищем наедине.

\- Не могу поверить, что они это сделали, - Джеймс натянуто улыбается, и только глаза, мазнувшие по датам, набитым на плитах - "1917-1945" и "1918-1945" - грустные и непроницаемые.

\- Людям нужно место, куда приносить цветы, - пожимает плечами Стив, разглядывая пышные букеты, завалившие землю возле его собственного надгробия, а после уходит, не оборачиваясь. Джеймс замирает еще на доли секунд над плитами с их именами, прежде чем отправиться за Стивом. Он нагоняет его со словами:

\- Просто не могу поверить, что кто-то из нас действительно мог оказаться здесь, а другой бы приходил и нарушал вечный покой своими тупыми слезливыми речами, - он пытается пошутить, но Стив кладет руку ему на плечо в ободряющем жесте, чувствуя чужую печаль и пытаясь ее уменьшить.

\- Я не знаю, что бы я делал, погибни ты на том беспилотнике, - но выходит откровенно хреново, потому что он говорит то, что делает этот дерьмовый разговор еще грустнее, и теперь Баки приходится его утешать.

\- Мы живы, малец, и это главное. 

_Джеймс Барнс, двадцать семь лет, не женат._  
_Он не станет Барнсом по-настоящему, пока я не забуду о том, что Баки погиб в сорок пятом, Ник. Я должен об этом забыть._

\- Да, Бак, это главное.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1997995


End file.
